Confrontation
Synopsis First Half In the meeting house on the grounds of the Furude Shrine, an old man announces they have decided which booths will be erected. Over a view of many shoes left at the entrance, Maebara Keiichi narrates that they all gathered at the village meeting for the Watanagashi Festival which will be held in three days time. On one side of a large "U"-shaped arrangement of tables, Irie Kyōsuke sits between Kimiyoshi Kiichirō's Son and another man. Next to that man sits Rika, then Shion, then Rena, and then Keiichi. As Kimiyoshi talks, Mion sits behind Keiichi and places her hand on his shoulder. She asks him to come with her. Outside as the Sun is setting Chie Rumiko and Principal Kaieda wait. Both look disturbed. When Keiichi greets them, Chie informs him that "we need to talk." Keiichi immediately recognizes that he is about to hear bad news. Chie notes that he plans to go to the Child Welfare Office the next morning. She asks if he will make this the last time then hold off for a while. Keiichi asks if someone is pressuring them. Chie informs him that opponents may force the closure of their school. Keiichi turns to Mion and informs her that he heard something similar from Ōishi Kuraudo the day before. Keiichi asks why the seniors in the village still hate the Hōjō Family when the Dam War is over, and the only one left is Satoko who did nothing wrong. Mion answer that there may not be anyone left who actually hates the Hōjō. Behind her, Shion states that she agrees with her sister. Shion stands with Rika and Rena. Shion continues that Hinamizawa still fears the Hōjō. Nevertheless, everyone believes that with the death of Satoko and Satoshi's Parents, Satoko has redeemed herself. For this reason, her grandmother ordered everyone to have no further involvement with the Hōjō, "but she didn't order them to forgive the Hōjō." Rika looks down in sadness. Mion suspects that their grandmother is the same: she might have already forgiven them, but if she feels there are still villagers who resent the Hōjō, "she's afraid she might lose her authority over her stance on this." Rena puts it succinctly: "Meaning that no one holds any grudge against the Hōjō Family, but they all think that someone still does?" Shion observes that everyone calls what has happened Oyashiro-sama's Curse, "because of the fear of this 'someone' who doesn't even exist." Rika declares that Oyashiro-sama would never curse Satoko: "In fact, she even thinks of her as being cute." She then asks that they not blame Oyashiro-sama for what has happened. Looking back at the meeting house, Keiichi concludes that the cause of the problem "is gathered here." Keiichi reenters the meeting room, steps over the table in front of Kimiyoshi and Makino then turns to address everyone. He rhetorically asks that they all know of the abuse that Satoko suffers from her uncle, then continues that none of them are willing to save her. He then accuses them of getting in the way. Two men look away. Kimiyoshi looks up at him and asks, "what we are saying is, haven't you done enough?" When Keiichi angrily asks what "enough" means, Kimiyoshi explains that the conflicts of the Dam War "are a thing of the past. Banding together and forcing yourselves upon the officials is no longer with the times." Keiich stamps on the table. He yells that the Dam War is irrelevant: "This is MY WAR!" He demands that they all declare whether they support or oppose them. The man next to Irie complains about Keiichi's "attitude," while another mutters about "the kids these days." Kimiyoshi explains that since the Dam War is over, there is no reason for the village "to oppose the Government." Shion gleefully interrupts that she knows this since the Government is very close with the village and lists various kickbacks and other goodies the Government gives the village leaders: "Even the Festival itself receives several million yen in tribute from the Government." As Kimiyoshi grits his teeth, Shion adds that in return, "the village wags its tail for the Government. Isn't that right? Oji~chan?" Kimiyoshi sighs and asks how Shion would know such things, and Shion happily confesses that sometimes she substitutes for her sister. Rubbing it in further, Rena "innocently" supposes that the elders are so tight with the Government, they fear upseting it. Rika adds to it by repeating that "it's strange." Kimiyoshi remains speechless, and Keiichi directly asks him why he just sits and listens to the accusations. The rest of the attendees mutter amongst themselves with a few asking if the accusations are true. Kimiyoshi finally finds his voice and insists to Keiichi that the Village Council's "relationship with the Government" is a separate issue. Keiichi reminds him of Hinamizawa's "code" to band together for one person. Keiichi then rallies the attendees to live up to the honor he has found in Hinamizawa since he moved to the village. One man suitably inspired promises his support. With him, others start to fall in line, with one man noting that Keiichi's "mouth is bad," but his "heart is right." Kimiyoshi sits with his eyes closed as the attendees pledge their support. Rika asks him politely if he wants the approval of "a certain someone." He responds that, "you sure hit where it hurts." He claims that as far as the Kimiyoshi House is concerned, what happened in the past with the Hōjō is over. Rika responds with a happy "Mii!" then adds that the Furude House has been friends with them "from the beginning." Keiichi surmises that this leaves the Sonozaki House, who have the real influence in Hinamizawa. Kimiyoshi asks Mion for her opinion. She responds that if Kimiyoshi implies that her grandmother is the only problem, she will join the fight. Keiichi then asks Kimiyoshi to promise that if he can convince Oryō he will lend him the strength of the Council. He agrees but warns that Oryō is "quite scary." Rena insists that when he is angry, Keiichi is twice as scary. Keiichi replies that when she is angry, she is twice more scary, which turns Rena into chibi shock as she tries to count the numbers of "twice" on her fingers. In her Adult Voice, Rika tells herself that she believe that this "dead-end of Fate" is about to be broken. At the Sonozaki residence, Kimiyoshi concludes his summary of the situation with his believe that the Council "must keep its neutrality to the end, but. . . ." Oryō, who sits with her daughter to her left and four yakuza members behind her, interrupts him to frankly state that, "It's not like she'll die in a few months!" This causes Shion to react, but Oryō ignores her to denounce the lack of spine of "you idiots." She grouses that she "heard this was important, what nonsense!" Rika politely informs her that Satoko is her friend. More gently, Oryō reminds Rika that she has warned her many times that she has to choose her friends. Keiichi crawls forward in his seiza position. Oryō asks what this means as Keiichi formally introduces himself. Oryō quietly responds, "I know about you very well." Mion whispers to Keiichi that when his family moved to Hinamizawa, they never formally introduced themselves to her, "so you've left a bad impression." Keiichi winces in embarrassment. Recovering, he asks if Oryō is opposed to saving a member of the village. Akane responds to explain that, "The Village Council of the Hinamizawa Coalition has an agreement with the Shishibone City Administration." She smiles as she adjusts one of her hairpins and muses that cooperation is their proper posture. "By abandoning Satoko?" Keiichi responds frankly. Akane replies that that is not the Sonozaki Family's problem. Shion addresses her grandmother to explain that if she grants her approval, the Village Council will give them their support. Keiichi begs her to even silently nod her head. Oryō calmly asks him what he will do if she says no. Keiichi replies he will murder her, make Mion the new Head, and have her nod her head. Oryō explodes and demands, "Someone bring me my sword!" As the two stare at one another, Keiichi inwardly admires her presence and power. He recalls patting the emotionless Satoko on her head which makes her start to cry. He responds to the seething, but waiting, Oryō: "If you see me as rude, I'll explain my position." Keiichi bows slightly and formally asks for the Sonozaki Family support to save Satoko, as a member of the village, and, more importantly, as his friend. He then completes his bow as Oryō remains silent. Akane breaks the silence by stating that his intention to fight for Satoko because she is his friend, "is well understood." Mion and Shion both address her in anticipation. Akane continues that, "This is a matter of reparation (ケジメ・''kejime'')." Rena asks if they make this reparation, will she let her anger pass. Akane sarcastically asks if Rena will make Satoko bow down before them. Oryō relaxes, resumes her seiza, then calmly adds, "Well, if you could do that, I may think about it." Not quite reading the room, Rena asks if Satoko makes a reparation, will Oryō make a reparation for her treatment of the Hōjō. Oryō begins to grow angry again. Sitting next to his wife, Akane's husband addresses Keiichi directly. Embarrassed, Keiichi jokes that he thought he was a "mob boss" (親分・''oyabun''). Shion happily informs him that her father is an oyabun as he chibi startles. Her father continues and admits that, "We also bear some responsibility for the misfortune brought unto your friend." He also accepts that, despite her parents' actions, she remains without fault. She then turns to Oryō and asks, "Is that not so, Mother?" Both Mion and Shion bow to their grandmother as they ask "please." Irie, Rena, Kimiyoshi, Rika, and Keiichi join them. Oryō growls impatiently, then shakes her fists over how, "You people make me sick!" and demands that her medications be brought to her. As Akane tends to her, she tells Keiichi and the rest that they must leave the matter for the day. Oryō remains silent. Keiichi protests that he has not received his answer. Akane fixes him with a wicked stare and advises him: "You need to learn that, in the adult world, it is sometimes necessary to arrange a return visit!" With that, the doors to the room close on them. Outside, Keiichi, Rena, Rika, and Irie wait for Shion and Mion. Keiichi asks them "how it went," and Mion responds that, from what she saw, she does not believe her grandmother's impression of him could be worse. Nevertheless, Rena suggests to Keiichi that Oryō really was not angry. This surprises Shion and Mion who look at one another. Kimiyoshi then joins them with Akane. When Shion asks him how her grandmother is doing, Kimiyoshi laughs: "She said 'OK!'" As they react in surprise, Kimiyoshi reiterates that she gave the Village Council permission to act: "She even said, Keiichi-kun, to do what you like." Akane adds that her mother liked how Keiichi stood up to her, "and has forgiven your boldness this time." She adds that, "There needs to be that much of a story to be told." Keiichi bows to Akane and promises to return to thank her and her family properly. Akane laughs covering her mouth: "You'd better not," since next time her mother may actually take her sword to him. As Keiichi chibi reacts, Akane jokingly asks, "Where did all your enthusiasm go?" Walking home, Rika asks if Satoko will be saved from her "Fate." Keiichi assures her she will by the next morning, then admonishes her for always saying "Fate." He asserts that "Fate" is something that one can change with one's own hands. Rika looks down in silence, and Keiichi sheepishly apologizes for being too harsh. Rika smiles slightly and answers in her Adult Voice that she will no longer use the word "Fate" lightly. She continues that perhaps the worse "Fate" would be if he never transferred to Hinamizaw. As Keiichi listens and looks at her in some shock, she notes, "During these past hundred years, it has happened at least twice. It was a sad world." Keiichi recovers, smiles, and admits that, "There are times when I really don't follow what you're saying, Rika-chan." Rika changes back to her Child's Voice to answer with a "Mii!" and say that it is a secret between the two of them. Second Half The next morning an "Aida of the Shishibone Administration Office, Social Development Department, Municipal Division," answers the phone. After a moment he asks the caller if that is the "consensus" of the "Hinamizawa Coalition Village Council," then promises to contact the chairman. He hangs up concerned at how upset the Village Council is. He calls the Child Welfare office. The Welfare Chairman lounges in his office chair as he refuses to see a reason to make "special accommodations for a particular Village Council." Aida hangs up disappointed and very worried. At school, Kimiyoshi breaks the news to Keiichi, Irie, and Chie that the Welfare Chairman refused to intervene. Kimiyoshi states that he warned the Chairman the Village Council would "take on the whole country if it came to that." Shion declares the Chairman a "fool" for not realizing that Hinamizawa does not have "just any" Village Council. Mion asks what they should do next. Kimiyoshi responds that they cannot back down. Keiichi thanks him and declares "all-out war." Outside the Child Welfare office, citizens sit in seiza as protest while one uses a bullhorn to demand that the Chairman listen to their pleas. Keiichi, Chie, Kaieda, Mion, Shion, Rena, Rika, Irie, and the rest of the school's children stand stunned at the size of the demonstration. The demonstrators chant slogans such as "Save Hōjō Satoko." Mion observes that people from Okinomiya have also become involved. A scan of the chanting crowd reveals the inclusion of the baseball team and waitresses from Angel Morte. Rika suspects that Oryō ordered this. From the Chairman's office window, Harayama who is with the Chairman looks down and reports that a sound truck has now arrived. The Chairman holds his head in his hands as Kimiyoshi says, "Test! Test" over the loud speakers. Kimiyoshi identifies the Hinamizawa Coalition Village Council, apologizes "for the inconvience to the neighboring area," and continues to cheers from the crowd. The assistant informs that Chairman that even more people are arriving, and he fears they may even storm inside. As all cheer with the sound truck, Ōishi comes to Keiichi. Keiichi happily announces they plan to enter the building; Ōishi interrupts him to inform him that he has an urgent message. Keiichi is startled by an order to disband. Ōishi explains that they are on Government property. They argue, and Ōishi explains that the Chairman could demand they leave the property. Keiichi looks up to see the curtains move in a window. Mion surmises that the Chairman wishes to wage a "war of attrition" in which they will be forced to set up a much smaller crowd that will have to protest for days. Keiichi has no problem with this, but Rena fears that Satoko does not have that much time: "I don't really know why, but . . . I just know!" Rika agrees, but Mion wonders what other choice they have. Meanwhile, Satoko lies on the bare tatami floor while Hōjō Teppei angrily insists on the phone that she has a cold. He slams the phone down then slowly walks upstairs. He tries to open a door to find it blocked. Satoko, dragging herself up the stairs, scream to him to stop and not enter her brother's room. Teppei angrily replies that he needs money, and he suspects that Satoko has hidden the passbooks for bank accounts in his room. Satoko insists that she knows nothing about that and begs him again to leave her brother's room alone. Teppei slaps her hard, then starts beating her as she cries. A very expensive car comes to a stop. Mion greets "Uncle" and asks why he is there. The well-dressed man with an organizational pin that glitters in the sunlight silently enters the building. Watching, Harayama announces to the Chairman, "Ah, this, this is bad," and identifies the men entering as: "Both Sonozaki Congressmen from the Prefectural and Municipal Governments!" The Chairman quickly packs his briefcase and insists that he is "not there." He is shocked by his phone ringing. His assistant answers and claims he is not there. He turns and lets the Chairman know the Administration Office is calling. The Chairman rushes to grab the phone to find the mayor on the line. A hand hangs up a phone in a large office where Akane and Oryō sit enjoying tea. Oryō politely apologizes and thanks the man: "This has helped me out a lot." The mayor responds just as politely, then admits he wonders why Oryō would herself travel all the way to the Administration Office. Oryō simply replies, "Well, there was an interesting young man." She then turns to Akane and instructs her that, "from here on out," if Keiichi needs anything else, "take good care of him." The Chairman and Harayama sheepishly emerge from the office. Keiichi runs up to them followed by the crowd. The Chairman lowers his head, then formally bows and apologizes. The phone rings in Teppei's home. In the Chairman's office, with the Chairman sitting alone with his head lowered, Harayama has his phone while Keiichi and his cohorts including Ōishi wait. To himself, Keiichi asks Satoko to hold out a bit longer. Teppei, standing over Satoko, hears the phone ringing. Weakly, Satoko says, "Nii-Nii." Teaser Chibi Hanyū announces a sudden question "from Nomura-san in Musashino, Tōkyō." In her Adult Voice, Chibi Rika declares "What a pain." Chibi Hanyū reads:' *"My grandma is at her wit's end now that they've started defaulting on her pension payments. From what I've heard, Rika-san is over a hundred years old, but is she getting a pension?" Chibi Rika barks back in her Adult Voice: *"Are you crazy? You're getting it fundamentally wrong here! I'm not a hundred years old, I've just lived for over a hundred years, that's all! I mean, do I look like a hundred-year-old hag?! I'm a child, right?! Kids don't pay into pensions and they don't receive them either!" Chibi Hanyū responds, "And that's that," then introduces the next episode. She then adds: *"But, doesn't living for a hundred years mean you're a hundred years old?" Chibi Rika quietly asks: "Want to try this injection just once?" Characters In order of appearance *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō *Kimiyoshi Kiichirō's Son *Makino *Irie Kyōsuke *Unidentified Members of the Village Council *Furude Rika *Sonozaki Shion *Maebara Keiichi *Ryūgū Rena *Sonozaki Mion *Chie Rumiko *Kaieda *Ōishi Kuraudo *Hōjō Satoko *Satoko and Satoshi's Parents (mentioned) *Sonozaki Oryō *Sonozaki Akane *Four Yakuza (unnamed) *Sonozaki Akane's Husband *Aida *Welfare Chairman *Harayama *Hōjō Teppei *Hōjō Satoshi (mentioned) *Mion's Uncle (unnamed) *Sonozaki Saburō (unnamed) *Mayor (unnamed) Referbacks and Forwards *How Rika knows what Oyashiro-sama thinks. *Oryō's opinion about the importance of the children of Hinamizawa. *While not identified, the man with Mion's uncle is Sonozaki Saburō. Trivia *Shion actually says "scapegoat." *''Oji~chan'': Shion extends the pause between the title and the honorific for effect. *'Sonozaki Akane:' the anime does not explain Akane's position. In the original Sound Novels and manga ''adaptions, she defied her mother by marrying her husband against her wishes. As part of this conflict, Akane beat her mother in a ''kendō match. To save face, Oryō removed her as her heir in favor of her children. Nevertheless, as in the anime it is clear that Oryō came to accept her husband, and Akane acts as an advisor and even occasionally represents her interests. In this way, Akane understands how to preserve her mother's "face," which is why in all versions she advises Keiichi to give her the room to act. In a similar fashion, Oryō previously admired Mion and even Shion opposing her over Satoshi. **The manga humorously portrays Akane's approval of Keiichi. She compliments Satoko for having Keiichi as a boyfriend. When Mion angrily tells her that Keiichi does not have "that kind of relationship" with Satoko, she chibi stares at Keiichi and then invites him to pick whichever daughter he prefers and to start calling her "Mom!" Shion and Mion react with comic violence to their mother's "matchmaking," as she wonders what is wrong with young teenagers. *Rena addresses Oryō with "Granny": (お婆ちゃん・''obāchan'') *Akane, however, in a subtle joke refers to her mother as '''''onibaba-sama (鬼婆様). This is similar to the insult Shion regularly uses in her conflicts in Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen. Sama (様) is a high honorific. Onibaba is "hag" which combines the kanji for the now familiar oni (鬼) and the same kanji for grandmother (婆). Akane adds sama to indicate she understands how scary others, especially her daughters, view her mother. Cultural References *''Dogeza'' (土下座・どげざ): Akane uses this word for "bow" when she asks Rena if she will bring Satoko to "bow" before the Sonozaki. It is the most formal bow. *Being traditional, Akane covers her mouth when she laughs like Satoko does. *''Chibi'' Rika's Line: "Want to try this injection just once? (いっぺん持って見る・''ippen mottemiru'')" puns on the line Enma Ai (閻魔 あい), "Hell Girl" (地獄少女・Jigoku Shōjo), says to a victim before she carries him off to Hell: "Want to try death just once? (いっぺん死んで見る・''ippen shindemiru'')" Memorable Moments *Rika claims that Oyashiro-sama thinks Satoko is "cute." *Shion openly and happily admits that she and Mion sometimes trade places. Quotes *"They're afraid that if they're seen to have ties with the Hōjō Family, they might be made into scapegoats as well." - Shion *"That is fine, but Oryō-san is quite scary." - Kimiyoshi *"And what will you do if I say no?" - Oryō **"I'll crack your head open, make Mion the new Sonozaki Head, and then nod hers!" - Keiichi *"In spite of the parents' actions, their daughter is without sin." - Shion and Mion's Father Gallery Keiichi Bows to Oryō.png Keiichi Reacts to Shion's Revelation about Dad.png|"Have you met our dad, the yakuza oyabun, Keiichi?" Akane Advises Keiichi.png Mion and Shion Disagree with Mom.png|Mion and Shion "object" to their mother's matchmaking." Shion and Mion Appreciate Akane's Match-Making.png Cowering Chairman.png Higurashi Kai Title Card 10.png|The episode title card. Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Minagoroshi-hen Episodes